Michonne's Lament
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: The Governor kidnaps, tortures, and rapes Michonne. Andrea devises a plan to rescue Michonne AU
1. Chapter 1: Tears Of Blood

**Michonne's Lament**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

**Walking Dead**

**Michonne**

**Andrea**

**Philip B./The Governor**

**Rick**

**Carol**

**Carl**

**Hershel**

**Sasha**

**Tyreese**

**Maggie**

**Daryl**

**Lori**

**Judith**

**Drama/Romance****  
**

**Summary: **_The Governor kidnaps and tortures Michonne, Andrea, Rick, Glenn, and Daryl go to Woodbury to rescue her._

_Femslash_

_Rating M_

**Chapter 1: Tears of Blood**

Michonne opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself chained to a wall.

"Ah, I see that you're awake my dear." Philip said.

"You think you're a tough guy, don' t you?" Michonne hissed.

"You're one to talk, Michonne. I'm not going to kill you just yet."

Hearing Philip's ominous words turned Michonne's blood to ice.

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"You're going to have my baby." The Governor said arrogantly.

"No...you sick son of a..." "We'll see how much Andrea loves you after I get you pregnant."

"You won't get away with this, Philip."

Meanwhile...

Andrea, Daryl, Rick, Sasha, Tyreese, Glenn, and Maggie are meeting to devise a plan to rescue MichonneMichonne., Phiislip wants me, maybe he'll release Michonne." Andrea said.

"No way Andrea, Michonne would blow a gasket if she knew you were considering this." "You're right, Rick." Andrea said with a snicker.

"Don't you worry Andrea, we're gonna save Michonne and whip The Governor's ass all over that twisted little town of his." Daryl said confidently.

"I know Daryl, thanks for those kind words." Andrea replied.

Philip has Michonne stripped and placed in his torture barn, she is also handcuffed. It has been four days since The Governor kidnapped Michonne as she and Andrea were making their way back to the Prison.

Philip has been endlessly torturing Michonne by raping her on an almost hourly basis in an effort to impregnate the ebony woman. Michonne closes her eyes and thinks of Andrea, her true love.

Andrea, Rick, Glenn, and Daryl prepare to attack Woodbury to try and rescue Michonne from The Governor, Maggie hugged Andrea.

"You be careful out there and bring Michonne back to us."

"We will, Maggie." Andrea replied. The foursome reached Woodbury in record time, after hiding their vehicles Rick, Glenn, Andrea, and Daryl sneak into Woodbury seamlessly. Rick and Daryl take out some of the guards and sabotage the Governor's vehicles. Philip looks down at Michonne, who is lying on bed staring out the window.

"Give up Michonne, no one is coming to rescue you."

Suddenly two deafening explosions rock the building, Michonne is thrown to the floor. Philip put his clothes on before grabbing his Ruger. Andrea is hiding behind a nearby car, she waited for Philip to leave. Then Andrea slipped inside.

"Michonne? It's Andrea, where are you?"

"Andr...ea I'm b-back here." Michonne rasped weakly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Andrea picks Michonne up and carried her outside, Daryl and Rick kill all of The Governor's men.

Andrea carries Michonne back to the group's car followed by Rick, Glenn, and Daryl. Rick sped out of Woodbury, The Governor fired at the retreating car.

"No!" Philip shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Regression

Chapter 2: Regression

Andrea carries Michonne into a cell, Hershel, Beth, and Sasha begin to treat Michonne's many injuries. Three hours later Michonne opened her eyes and looked around, the ebony woman smiled when she realized that she was back at the prison.

"Andrea?" Michonne called out weakly.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Andrea whispered.

"You saved me, Andrea?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, with a lot of help from Glenn, Rick, and Daryl." Andrea said.

"You all shouldn't have done that." Michonne said as she turned over, facing away from the blonde.

"Wait, what?" Andrea said, obviously confused by what she had just heard.

"Michonne, are you saying that you didn't want to be rescued?"

"Andrea, The Governor had me, you and everyone else here were safe."

"You are so selfish, Michonne, you were only thinking of yourself." Andrea said firmly.

Michonne turned back over and glared at Andrea.

"Excuse me, how am I being selfish by trying to protect you and the others by staying in Woodbury as The Governor's prisoner?" Michonne said angrily.

"Mich, the people here care about you, we risked our lives to get you out of Woodbury."

"I didn't ask for you or any of the others to save me, Andrea." Michonne growled. Andrea was shocked at what she was hearing.

"Fine Michonne, you know what go back to Woodbury if you want, I won't waste my time coming to your rescue a second time." Andrea snapped just as Sasha, Maggie, Glenn, Lori, Tyreese and Rick all came out of their cells.

"Hey, what's going on?"Rick asked.

"Michonne didn't want us to rescue her from Woodbury." Andrea explained.

"You ungrateful..." Maggie said, taking a step towards Michonne, but Andrea stopped her.

"It's all right Maggie, she's not worth it." Andrea said gently. Andrea turned back to Michonne.

"Pack your stuff and leave, we don't need or want anyone here with us that doesn't want to be here, especially after we saved their life and nursed them back to health." Andrea said.

"No argument from me there, Blondie."


End file.
